


i think i’m falling (i’m falling for you)

by tonaeteku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonaeteku/pseuds/tonaeteku
Summary: Kageyama rolls his eyes as the angel scoops a big spoonful of yogurt. He glances at his torn, dirty robes. His citrus hair curls in the wind, and his feathered wings seem to glow behind him. “You said you fell from heaven?” Kageyama asks.“Naw, I didn’t fall,” the boy replies nonchalantly, chowing down on another spoonful. “I came here because I’m your guardian angel.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	i think i’m falling (i’m falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [fallingforyou by the 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) !! it's such a good song asdhafkjdgf i had it on repeat while writing :")

He tumbles out of the sky, wings thrashing in the air, landing on the pavement with a crash. Kageyama looks at him mid-bite from his yogurt. He stares back and sticks his arm out. “Aren’t you going to help me up?”

Kageyama takes his hand and gently pulls him to his feet. Despite being much shorter, the boy-- angel?-- looked to be about the same age as him, and his voice is sing-songy, not shaky like Kageyama expected after a landing like that. A playful look replaces his sullen expression. He dusts himself off and points at Kageyama’s half-eaten snack. “Are you going to finish that?”

“I mean,” Kageyama says cautiously, “do you want it?”

“Hell yeah,” he responds. He snatches it from his hand and _beams_. “Y’know, the trip from heaven to earth always sucks. I can’t land on my feet no matter how many times I do it. You’re the first mortal to have food for me, though.”

“It wasn’t _for you_ ,” Kageyama mutters. 

He winks. “Then why am I the one eating it now?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes as the angel scoops a big spoonful of yogurt. He glances at his torn, dirty robes. His citrus hair curls in the wind, and his feathered wings seem to glow behind him. “You said you fell from heaven?” Kageyama asks.

“Naw, I didn’t _fall_ ,” the boy replies nonchalantly, chowing down on another spoonful. “I came here because I’m your guardian angel.”

He follows Kageyama home, tailing behind him along the empty streets. The afternoon sun beats down on Kageyama’s back, and he’s drenched in sweat when they arrive at his small apartment. Once he opens the door, the boy flops on his couch and closes his eyes. Kageyama looks at him and sighs. So much for guardian angel.

He sit at his desk, eager to delve back into his work. Right now, he needs something to distract him. He’ll deal with the angel later, he decides.

 _Later_ turns out to be next morning. He’s greeted in the kitchen with scrambled eggs and a grin. “Breakfast,” the angel announces. Warily, Kageyama accepts the gift and takes the seat across from him. He put the eggs in his mouth and chews, the umami of something so simple taking him by surprise. “This is good,” he says between bites.

The angel gives him another plate. “You can have mine, too. Sorry for stealing your snack yesterday.”

“It was just yogurt,” Kageyama tells him. He doesn’t know what else to say; the angel looks almost apologetic. He _should_ be apologetic. Maybe he just needed a nice nap. All of a sudden, Kageyama snorts.

“What’s funny?” the angel asks.

“Nothing. I didn’t know angels had to sleep. I didn’t even know they could eat.”

“Ah, well. Technically, we’re not supposed to do either, but I’ve never been much of a rule-follower.” Their eyes meet, and Kageyama can’t help but huff at his teasing gaze.

He finishes the eggs and grabs his backpack, which he’d hastily organized the night before. The angel stares at him. “I have class,” he explains. “In, like, ten minutes. I’ll be back in a few hours, yeah?”

He keeps looking at him, and Kageyama feels a twinge of guilt, like he’s leaving a new puppy in his apartment all on its own. “Alright, you can come with,” he says, deflating in a moment of weakness. “Just, um,” he points to his wings, “could you hide those?”

“Will do! I’ll keep you out of danger. Guardian angel’s honor.” The angel’s wings flap once, and he salutes with three fingers. When Kageyama looks at him again, his wings are gone. “A disguise,” he explains when Kageyama raises his eyebrows. “I’m like you now!”

From that day on, Kageyama is no longer alone: an angel goes with him to class every morning, and he walks him home every night. He finds himself growing accustomed to his eager, insistent chatter and delicious dinners. In the past, he’d always preferred to rely on himself; he supposes that, when an angel lands at his feet, things are bound to change. Many, _many_ things.

Day by day, he begins to notice useless details, like the way the angel’s eyes are as brown as the damp earth on a foggy morning, the way his hair shines like a beacon even in the dark. He notices the light shower of freckles that dusts his vanilla cheeks. He notices the way his wings rise and fall with every breath he takes.

He notices the way his clothes fit much too big on him (he’s taken to wearing Kageyama’s outfits after getting rid of those shabby robes). He notices how his lips round when he says Kageyama’s name. The angel tells him his name too, a few weeks later, when they’re huddled together under the covers of his bed–– not quite a cuddle, but as close to one as their shy, clumsy selves would allow. “Hinata,” he whispers, his warm breath ghosting over Kageyama’s earlobe, tendrils of shivers unraveling through his spine.

Kageyama has tried setting out spare mattresses for him, but to no avail: “I’d much rather sleep here,” he always says. “That way, I can protect you.”

He also notices when Hinata starts to notice _him_. It happens a few months into their...friendship. They’ll be talking, Kageyama at his desk and Hinata in his bed, and suddenly he’ll feel a warm presence on his back, and he’ll turn around and see warm brown eyes on his own. This continues for a while, their silent ducking-and-blushing, until one day Kageyama’s gaze locks with his, and he keeps it there and kisses him against the wall. _Screw it_ , he thinks. _It’s not like he’s going anywhere, anyway_.

That’s when, abruptly, Hinata disappears. Here one second, gone the next. Where before a strong, warm body was kissing him back, all that remained was a single white feather floating to the ground. Kageyama picks it up and stands there, dumbfounded. Just as quickly as he’d come into his life, he left. He holds the feather to his chest and tells himself it wasn’t all just a dream. _He was my guardian angel,_ he cries out. _Isn’t he supposed to keep me safe?_

He tries to readjust to the life _before_ –– before an angel fell on the sidewalk in front of him, before he followed him home. Before he fell in love with him. But the feather on his dresser is a constant reminder of his absence; the silence of the apartment hammers in his head memories of what used to be. The weeks go by, but Hinata never leaves his mind: he spends his days making up explanations and scenarios, wondering if the reason he disappeared was because he fell for him too. He picks at his thoughts like a scab, prodding despite the pain, never letting the hole in his heart heal completely.

And then, one day, he hears a voice from the sky. It gets louder, and he looks up to see orange hair and flailing limbs. Torn robes. No wings. He lands right in Kageyama’s outstretched arms.

“I fell,” Hinata laughs, tears pricking at his eyes, “I fell! We can live together as mortals now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit 🥺 i actually wrote this as a flash fiction piece for a creative writing class at school (w/ different characters ofc hhh) ,,, i'm trying to challenge myself to write longer stuff but as you can see. it's not rly working lol


End file.
